Demon Hunters at Your Service
by pansexualnotmansexual
Summary: Solangelo one-shot based on the AU "That is the tenth demon summoning this week. Holy shit." Trigger/Content Warnings for swearing, demons, kissing, pda, and ableist slurs


TW/CW: Swearing, Demons, Ableist slurs, Kissing, PDA

"That is the tenth demon summoning this week. Holy shit," the blond announced.

Nico looked at his computer. Its light was flashing red and it was accompanied by persistent beeping. He put down his lunch and stood up, ready to leave in order to take care of business.

"You really should eat more than pomegranate," Nico's partner declared.

"Whatever, Solace. Let's just go," Nico commanded.

Will stood up and began to take supplies off of the top shelf. It was more reasonable for him to do that since he was a head taller than Nico.

Nico got the holy water, the candles, and their other supplies. He watched as Will put on his gear, and he felt a spark of guilt. _Stop it_ , the olive-skinned boy though. _He's not even your friend. He's your_ business partner _. You can't have a crush on him._

Nico finished getting ready and they walked outside to the van. Will got in the driver's seat and Nico in the passenger's.

"Eight minutes," Will beamed. "We beat our last record."

"It's only because of all the practice we've had," Nico responded with a scowl. He tried to remind himself that if he was rude to someone, they wouldn't like him, and thus they couldn't become friends. And Nico would never get rejected.

Will kept quiet for the entire ride. This made Nico happy (well, as happy as he could be) because he could spend the time devising a list on _why_ having a crush on Will Solace was pointless.

He thought, _He's always too happy. He never shuts up. He likes_ puns _. He's super cheerful. He's nice to you. He never loses his patience. He has these ugly dimples when he smiles. He has freckles all over his face. His eyes are a deep bl—Nico, stop. He's not even_ gay.

The car stopped, but Will didn't get out.

"You okay?" he asked, his blue eyes observing Nico.

"Yeah, why?" Nico groaned.

"You just seem grumpier than usual," Will stated, smirking."C'mon, let's kick demon butt."

"I don't think that we'll have to. It'll see your iridescent hair and run."

Will laughed, and Nico found himself enamored with the blond again. He swallowed, and he opened the car door.

They walked up the driveway to the two-story home.

"Why are so many suburban, white families summoning demons?" Nico asked.

"Something about a Charlie-Charlie challenge," Will informed him.

"So they aren't even getting Ouija boards and going to abandoned houses anymore?"

"Nope. All you need is two pencils and a piece of paper."

"What smart-ass demon made that up?'

"A productive one if it's getting ten summons a week in the tri-state area."

Will knocked on the door and a twelve year old, brown-haired girl with braces answered. She asked, "Um, can I help you?"

"Though' Charlie-Charlie would be fun, didja?" Will asked, slipping into the Southern drawl that Nico loved so much.

"Um, n-no, sir," the girl sputtered. Nico thought that it was funny that she regarded Will with respect—he was only sixteen, even if he didn't look like it.

"Really? Is that why you're so scared?" Will countered.

Tears started to form in the girl's eyes.

"Wh-who's at the door, Brittany?" a blonde girl asked.

"I don't know, Sydney," the brunette replied.

"Solace and di Angelo. Demon hunters at your service," Will informed them.

The girls welcomed them in without any further hesitation. As Will surveyed the entire house, Nico kept watch in the dining room. He overheard Brittany and Sydney in the living room./

"Did you _see_ the blond?"

"Oh, my God. Yes. What a hottie."

"I can't believe that he has to work with some emo."

"I know, right?" He looks like he's eleven."

Nico clenched his jaw. He knew that he didn't quit look fifteen, but it still hurt.

A couple minutes later, his blond companion came down the stairs. He called out, "So I take it that y'all summoned 'im in the back bedroom."

"Y-yeah," Brittany replied.

Sydney giggled, and both girls turned red.

"Well, c'mon, di Angelo," Will said.

They walked upstairs to what was obviously a teenage girl's room.

"Hey, you didn't take what they said to heart, did you?" the blond asked Nico.

"When?"

"When I was 'checking' for the demon."

Nico turned red. He stammered, "Um, I-I didn't hear them. S-sorry."

"Oh," Will replied. "'Cause, for the record, I don't think that you look too young."

"Y-you don't?" Nico didn't look up from the floor.

"No, I think you're cute."

Nico laughed, but it was humorless. He accused, "Like a kid, right?"

"No, I-I think you're a hottie."

Nico didn't know whether this was a joke or not. Yet, when he looked up, Will was blushing so badly that his ears had turned a deep red.

"Sorry," Will said. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not."

"I really like you, Nico," Will admitted.

"Seriously?" Nico asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you…are you even gay?"

Will shrugged and said, "I'm pan."

Nico smiled. He couldn't believe it. He assured Will, "I like you, too."

"Really?'

"Y-yeah."

"So…" Will said.

"So…" Nico mumbled.

"C-can I kiss you?" the blond asked.

Nico knew that his face must've looked like a tomato. He held his breath and nodded.

Will stepped closer to the raven-haired boy, closed his eyes, and tilted his head. Nico stood up on his tip-toes. Was he supposed to close his eyes? He'd never been kissed before…

He settled for a "yes," leaned in, and placed his lips on Will's.

When they both moved away, they were smiling.

"So where's this demon?" Nico asked, remembering the job.

"Oh, he left."

"What? When?"

"Right after we got the alert."

"So…you scared those girls for nothing?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Will admitted.

Nico grinned. He replied, "Awesome."


End file.
